


Three Strikes

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A couple of curse words, M/M, Mentions of injury (very small tho), No boxes again, Starts out with fluff, but then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Wade have pretty dark pasts which cause them to have some fragile boundaries. It's an unspoken rule to not cross them. Peter's broken that rule and has broken their relationship in the process.





	Three Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at angst yeet also this is from (you guessed it!) another tumblr prompt.. enjoy!

"And then, the cat flew out the window!"

Peter chuckled as his boyfriend recalled his recent animal encounter. The pair were returning home after an afternoon of crime fighting and were utterly exhausted. He glanced at Wade's cheery face, glad that the ex-mercenary had his hood down and couldn't care less about the horrified on-lookers. Finally, they reached their apartment and immediately, crashed onto the worn out couch.

"Agh! Everything hurts," Peter groaned, drawing out 'hurts'.

"You're telling me, baby boy."

Peter winced at Wade's comment, knowing fully his boyfriend had gotten the worst of the criminals bullets. Sighing, Peter pulled him closer and leaned into his side. They enjoyed the silence and the presence of each other. Peter's mind wandered to his aunt and wondered what she would say if she saw him like this. The troubling thought made the smaller man restless.

Peter sat up. "God, Aunt May would kill me if she knew I was the hero in Manhattan. She'd have a heart attack if she saw the damage I endure on the daily."

"Oh yeah she'd totally freak out-"

"Wade! You're not helping!"

"Sorry, babe, couldn't help myself. No, but really, she would, of course, be worried but she'd understand. Heck, she'd love to have you talk about your spidey problems."

Peter frowned. Usually, his boyfriend would ease his problems with his soothing words but the thought still lingered. He'd have to tell her soon, right? Fuck, what if he died? Aunt May would learn in the worst way possible.

"Yeah, but what about the big battles with the Avengers. I come home a mess. She'd never let me see daylight, let alone continue to be Spider-Man," Peter argued.

Wade sighed and cupped the sides of his lover. "Listen, I've met your aunt once and I still know she would be your biggest supporter. Anyone else with eyes could see that. You just need to chill out."

Oh, that got Peter's blood to curdle. If there's one thing you don't do while Peter Parker is ranting about his fears, is tell him to "chill out". Strike one, Wade.

"I can't chill out! She's the only family I have. I can't let her freak out. What if someone figures out she's related to me? She could get kidnapped, or worse, killed!"

Wade stood up from the couch, obviously annoyed by his boyfriends whining. Strike two, Peter Parker doesn't like it when you leave abruptly during fights. Peter leaned back and huffed. Why didn't Wade see this as a big problem like Peter did?

"Look, I'm tired and by the looks of it, you are too. How about we shower, sleep, and save this quite silly problem for the morning," Wade yawned.

Strike three.

"Silly problem? Wade, are you even listening to yourself? The only fucking family I have left doesn't know I sneak out at night to fight criminals and then have sleepovers with a mercenary. Doesn't that seem real fucking important to you? You know what? I don't expect you to understand. You don't even have a damn family," the younger man yelled.

Wade winced and immediately, peter's rage washed away. The two had only one unspoken rule. Never cross the others very fragile lines. They both had terrible pasts and rather not speak of them or use them in fights for that matter.

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

"Yeah. I get it. You didn't mean to bring up my family status. You didn't mean to remind me how lonely I was and still am. You obviously didn't mean to remind me about the abuse I went through and how I was set free into this unforgiving hell," Wade growled.

Peter felt tears fall. "Wade, please!"

Wade stayed silent and collected his suit. By this point, Peter had stood up as well and was watching the person he loved the most slip through his fingers, completely helpless. Wade opened the window and paused.

"Oh, and on that note, it's ex-mercenary to you. In case, you haven't noticed I don't kill people anymore. Take a wild fucking guess on who I changed for," Wade fumed and plunged into the night sky.

Spider-Man watched his lover go and leave him forever. There was no apology so true that could fix what he had done. In all honesty, he fucked up. He really fucked up. Peter collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. He was alone, again, in an apartment that had once inhabited another.


End file.
